Aeris
The Endless Skies of Aeris are also called, simply, the Plane of Air or Air Realm. While it is known as one of the main four elemental planes, very few mages know much more about it than "it's the place Air Elementals can be summoned from." General Description The endless skies, at first glance can appear rather empty and boring, at least once you get past the fear that you are going to fall to your demise! There is no ground or gravity, so you will float midair with whatever momentum you had when you arrived. * Variable air currents: some areas are cloudy, have thicker atmosphere, or different gaseous composition than others, but the currents, breezes, and fronts all shift and flow with no specific gravity to stratify them. * Most of the air is breathable to humans, but has pockets or currents of other gases that may be toxic or too low in oxygen for humans to safely breath. * Storms of all kinds; most are thunderstorms, but sand, dust, snow, and hail storms also exist. * Night and day occur as fluctuations of general light/radiance. There is no true sun, with light instead coming from all around. * Aurorae are common at night, sheets of color dancing through the air. * Floating globs of moss or algae coalesce in the air, bouncing harmlessly off of any who fly into them. Known Methods of Access * Portals under Trefoil Academy * A natural Rift, supposedly found in very windy areas. From books in the Academy library: "Natural portals will sometimes form within massive windstorms, especially tornadoes and hurricanes. Some have also been found in high, windy mountain passes where the winds naturally form a vortex, but these are usually weak portals that cannot just be stumbled into. It is presumed that this is how creatures such as Sylphs and Air Elementals sometimes reach our world." Exploration Limited exploration has been done in this realm, at least that has been recorded for public consumption. Survival Surprisingly easy, since there is no gravity and most of the air is breathable. Propulsion to fly or move may be needed, or you will drift on the currents of wind. The greatest risks are weather, running into an unbreathable patch or an area without enough oxygen, meeting an unfriendly passerby, or being rammed by a massive, high-speed flying object. It is suggested to ensure you have breathing charms or items, and some manner of propulsion to navigate the realm, or else you will be stuck drifting aimlessly. Academy History Trefoil Academy has had no direct interactions with this realm, at least none of note. Notable Places * The Great Maelstrom: an ongoing, dust-blasting hurricane storm that traverses the realm like the eye on planet Jupiter, but unbounded by any ground or atmospheric limits. Its eye sometimes forms a great ring, stretching or twisting like a tornado many miles wide * Large chunks of rock, ice, crystal, or other material are used as roosts and may be inhabited, or show signs of once having been. A few are lush, wild gardens of greenery full of strange lifeforms. Denizens The denizens of this realm are extremely fast but are averse to the ground or being contained or limited in any way. Most are extremely irritable if otherworlders dump things into their realm, manifesting this irritation with either angry bickering, vengeful attack, devouring you whole, or teleporting you into the middle of a tornado with the offending items. Notable Species * Sylph: the semi-corporeal pixies of air * Avians: a sentient, winged hawk-people who tend to be aloof and dubious (if not outright aggressive) * Air Elementals: the most likely creatures to be offended by "trash" brought into their domain. * Electric Elementals; usually found among storms Notable Persons None currently Theories and Questions Realm * What other creatures exist in this realm? * What other landscapes exist in this realm? Shard * It is likely that a Shard from the Heru Prophecy is somewhere in this realm. Category:Realms